


Party Poopers

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Smoking, Spice, is this established relationship? first time? the world may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Strictly speaking, recreational spice isn't allowed on the base at all. In practice, however, this doesn't stop the occasional pilot or tech from procuring a small, mild batch and having a pleasant evening getting high with their friends. Tonight, Wedge has found himself invited to one such gathering.





	Party Poopers

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day twenty-six prompt "shotgunning."

Strictly speaking, recreational spice isn't allowed on the base at all. In practice, however, this doesn't stop the occasional pilot or tech from procuring a small, mild batch and having a pleasant evening getting high with their friends.

Tonight, Wedge has found himself invited to one such gathering. Evaan has provided the goods, Hobbie the pipe, and there are half a dozen pilots lounging in a circle in the middle of their barracks. They're having a good time, most of them already lax and giggly from the drug, telling stories and eating snacks smuggled from the commissary.

When the door slides open, they all look up with wide-eyes and guilty expressions - because even if it won't be too harsh, they know they'll be reprimanded if they're caught - but it's only Luke.

Though his blue eyes are probably wider, mouth dropping open in shock. “What are you guys doing?” he accuses. “You're going to land us all with extra cleaning duty!”

“Aw, come on, party pooper,” Evaan drawls. “Live a little.”

Luke catches Wedge's eye, uncertain, and the dark-haired pilot waves him over. “If you can't beat 'em, join 'em?” he suggests. He takes a long inhale from the pipe in his hands before offering it to Luke.

The blonde hesitates for a long moment, then, determination filling his features, does what no one expected. He leans over, seals his mouth over Wedge's, and kisses him, pressing inside, deep and dirty, inhaling the smoke right from his mouth. The room fills with cat-calls and titters.

"Damn, Skywalker," Wedge manages when Luke lets him up. "I keep thinking you're just this innocent farmboy, and then you throw that at me." He grins sloppily. The gesture may have been surprising, but not unappreciated.

Luke laughs, cheeks a delightful shade of pink, and takes the pipe, inhaling a good lungful. Holding his breath, he quirks an eyebrow at Wedge.

Wedge recognizes the dare for what it is and accepts the challenge, taking Luke's chin in his hand and pulling him in for a searing kiss, accepting the tangy smoke back into his own body.

"Kriff, get a room!" Shara Bey groans, hiding her face in the pillow she's laying on.

Wedge gestures to the one they're in. "Not much privacy here in the barracks," he deadpans.

"Figure something out; we didn't come here for a show," Hobbie teases. He yanks Shara's pillow out from under her, ignoring her yelp as he throws it at the couple. Luke tries to catch it, fumbles, and Wedge retrieves it, situating it in his lap.

"Subtle," Evaan deadpans.

Shara is mortified. "I'll never be able to look at that pillow the same way again," she says mournfully.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Luke says to Wedge. "These guys are no fun."

"Sounds good to me." Wedge lets Luke pull him to his feet and lead him stumbling and giggling from the room.

As the door slides shut behind them, they can just hear Hobbie shouting, "Hey, we're plenty of fun!"


End file.
